A social network system, such as LinkedIn, may allow members to declare information about themselves, such as their professional qualifications or skills. In addition to information the members declare about themselves, a social network system may gather and track information pertaining to behaviors of members with respect to the social network system and social networks of members of the social network system. Analyzing a vast array of such information may help to come up with solutions to various problems that may not otherwise have clear solutions.